Bike mounts or car mounts for electronic devices such as a smart phone, cell phone, tablet computing device, PDA, digital audio players, etc are popular accessories for consumers on the go. For such mounts, consumer needs for easy attachment and removal of such electronic devices exist to the mount and secure attachment of the electronic device without being dislodged from the mount. However, obtaining these two objectives are not easy because they counteract with each other and/or there may be a trade off in obtaining the two objectives. If attachment and removal properties are easy and convenient, the mount may not securely hold the electronic device. On the contrary, if a mount securely holds an electronic device, the mount may have a complex structure that may lead to the attachment and removal of the mount being inconvenient.
The present invention is directed to overcome such disadvantages and effectively achieve the two objectives.